This invention relates to a quick disconnect coupling, and, more particularly, to a quick disconnect coupling with a valve actuator which can be locked in an actuating position.
Quick disconnect couplings are used for connecting and disconnecting hydraulic hoses. For example, an agricultural tractor conventionally has a coupling for connecting a hydraulic power source on the tractor to a hydraulically operated implement. The female half of the coupling is mounted on the tractor, and the male half of the coupling is mounted on the implement hose.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,444,223 and 4,221,235 describe quick disconnect couplings which are designed for connecting when both the female and male couplings are pressurized. The valves of both couplings are held in their open positions by springs. However, under a high surge flow condition in the male-to-female direction, the hydraulic flow force can overcome the spring force and close the male valve.